Tu amiguita
by sashazweig
Summary: "Es solo una amiga" "¿Es tu amiguita ?" "¡No esa clase de amiga!"


"¿Estas bien, Eren?"

Eren responde quejándose y poniéndose una bolsa de hielo sobre su mejilla derecha. El castaño acomoda su silla y le hace frente a su computador. "Vaya… a Jean le dan heno del bueno". Esta mañana tuvo otra de sus muchas peleas con Jean, haciendo que este le diera un potente golpe en la parte derecha de su cara.

"Eren" Mikasa advierte suavemente

"Le dejaste un ojo morado" Decía Armin. Por supuesto Eren no se quedó tranquilo, así que le devolvió el golpe "Tendrás que disculparte"

"Pero, el empezó"

"No importa quien empezó"

"Vale, vale, pero baja tu volumen" Eren mira hacia su puerta "Van a creer que estoy haciendo cosas raras"

"Solo haces una video llamada con tus amigos, no tiene nada de malo" En ese instante se escucho un grito que, al parecer, provenía de la casa de Armin

 _Armin. ¿Dónde está la mantequilla?_

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Mikasa

"Mi abuelo…"

El abuelo de Armin se pone al lado de este, apareciendo en la video llamada.

 _Armin, ¿Otra vez le hablas a tu computadora?_

"No abuelo…"

 _Tus amigos… están ahí… ¡Están encerrados!_ Expresó con un horror puro.

"Abuelo, es una video llamada, ya te expliqué…"

"Buenas tardes señor Arlet" Saludaban Mikasa y Eren

 _La computadora está hablando._

"No… Chicos, los llamo luego" A los pocos segundos, la cara del chico rubio desapareció de la pantalla.

Mientras tanto Eren se ponía protector solar en su rostro

"¿Por qué te pones bloqueador?" Le preguntaba la azabache

"¿Ya lo olvidaste? Tú fuiste la que me dijo que debía ponerme bloqueador porque el sol…" Sin darse cuenta, un poco de bloqueador cae sobre el pantalón de Eren. "¡Oh, asombroso!" El ojiverde levanta la vista y podría jurar que vio a su amiga hacer una pequeña sonrisa, casi invisible. "Maldición" Eren se levanta y comienza a desabrochar su pantalón. No es como si fuera raro ¿No? Después de todo, ya se han visto en ropa interior; además, si mal no recuerda, solían bañarse juntos. Todo eso pasó hace años, por supuesto

"¿Qué estas…?" Mikasa, sonrojada por la escena, mira hacia otro lado y se tapa la cara con la bufanda que Eren le regaló en una feria cuando eran niños.

"¡Eren!" Súbitamente, el hermano mayor de Eren, Zeke, entra en la habitación "Tus papás ya se…" Se queda seco al ver a su hermano con los pantalones desabrochados frente a una chica que se halla en la pantalla de la computadora "…fueron". Rápidamente retrocede y cierra la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Zeke!" Eren baja las escaleras rápido

"¿Cómo estas, Eren?" Sonríe un poco

"¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

"No te preocupes, no le diré nada a papá" El rubio dice, sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermano menor

Eren mira hacia la escalera, y luego al rubio "No paso nada ahí atrás. Solo se me cayó un poco de bloqueador en los pantalones"

"Lo sé" Señala a sus pantalones "Tu pantalón aún sigue sucio"

"Creo que esto no se quitará" Es evidente la tristeza en la voz del castaño

"Por cierto…" Bebe un poco de la taza de té que posaba sobre la mesa de centro. "¿Es mi cuñada?"

"¿Quién?"

"¿Quién más? La chica bufanda"

"¡No!" Dijo con sorpresa y no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse "Es una amiga"

"¿Así que es… tu `amiguita´?" Esto hizo que se sonrojara aun más

"¡No esa clase de `amiga´!" El joven se acerca al refrigerador, en parte para beber algo y en otra parte para que su hermano no vea lo que su insinuación le causó. Saca un poco de jugo y lo empieza a beber.

"Sabes que a tu mamá no le gusta que bebas de la botella"

Eren deja el jugo en el refrigerador "¿Cuándo vuelven?"

"El lunes" Zeke mira a su reloj "Tengo que irme hermanito, tengo una cita con Frieda"

Cuando Eren se enteró que su hermano mayor estaba saliendo con la hermana de una de sus amigas, honestamente se preocupó al principio. Temía que se llegara a joder la relación con la chica, y, por ende, sería un poco raro seguir viendo a Historia, la hermana menor de su cuñada. Pero, inesperadamente y para bien, la relación de esos dos va mejorando. Incluso los Reiss, la familia de Frieda, fue a la casa Jaeger a cenar un par de veces, resultando una velada agradable.

"Compórtate bien" Revuelve su cabello.

 _¿Por qué me trata así? Ya tengo 18_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Ding dong_

"Ya llegaron…" Eren abre la puerta, posiblemente en tiempo record, esperando encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos "Chicos…" Se detiene al ver solo a Mikasa

"Armin no pudo venir" Eren se hace a un lado para que la pelinegra entre "Acompañó a su abuelo a comprar mantequilla"

"Bueno… solo somos tú y yo" Ambos se acomodan en el sofá "¿Qué veremos?" Mikasa saca de su cartera una película con el titulo _Luna Nueva_ "¿De nuevo? Ya vimos _Crepúsculo_ "

"No es _Crepúsculo_. Es _Luna Nueva_ "

"Es lo mismo"

"Es eso o los documentales de como se hace la comida rápida de Armin" Mikasa dice esto sabiendo que el castaño escogería, sin pensarlo dos veces, la sugerencia de ella.

"¡Pon _Luna Nueva_!" Después de todo, la última vez que vio un documental sobre comida rápida de Armin, estuvo vomitando durante casi veinte minutos, y no volvió a un establecimiento de comida rápida por más de un mes. "Déjame apagar las luces"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de unos minutos, Eren estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pero unos pequeños sollozos lo despertaron de su cuasi trance. Era Mikasa. Pero ¿Por qué lloraba?

"Oe… Mika… ¿Por qué lloras?" Honestamente, él no sabía que hacer. Nunca la había visto llorar. Y no saber por que lo hace no ayuda demasiado.

"Por Bella…" Responde, ya calmándose.

"¿¡Qué!?" _¿Es en serio_? "¿Por la chica?" No es como si ella estuviera haciendo un río de lágrimas, pero esa no es razón para llorar.

"¿Por qué Edward la tiene que dejar?"

"Bueno…" Se acerca un poco mas a ella "Yo creo que es porque… ¿De qué trata la película?" Por un momento creyó que iba a decirle algo por no prestar atención a la trama, pero, en lugar de eso, solo sonrió un poco. "Lo siento, sabes que no soy de películas románticas"

Ella se está a punto de decir algo, pero, antes de hacerlo, mira hacia otro lado"¿Por qué te desabrochaste el pantalón?"

"Ah, eso…" Se rasca nerviosamente el cabello mientras sus mejillas se vuelven de un color rojo vivo "Lo siento, no creí que fuera… tú sabes, raro… es que tú y yo ya nos vimos en ropa interior y… bueno no sé"

"Teníamos seis, Eren" Ahora lo mira a los ojos

"Sí…" El castaño se queda mirándola un rato, mas que mirarla, apreciarla.

 _Sus ojos de verdad son muy bonitos y llamativos ¿¡Qué!? ¿Eren en que locuras estas pensando? Bueno, no es que estuviera pensando en algo malo, no tiene nada de malo reconocer la obvia belleza de mi amiga. Además, ese color, ese color gris oscuro; algunas personas asocian el gris, u otros colores de tono oscuro, con algo negativo, pero yo lo asocio, o al menos de ahora en adelante, con algo realmente hermoso, con Mikasa. ¡Ya! ¡Eren! ¡No te pases! Pero de verdad son muy bonitos, y no solo sus ojos sino también todo de ella, su cabello, su sonrisa, que pocas veces es sale a la luz visible; su piel, su personalidad, siempre tan protectora conmigo; su voz, sus labios, su… su cuerpo. ¡Ya cálmate Jaeger!_

" _Eren"_ Dice suavemente

"¿Si?"

"¿Estas bien?" Se escucha preocupada

"Ah, sí" Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero ella pone una mano sobre la de él

"Sabes… Nunca te agradecí" Decía tan calmada como siempre.

"¿Agradecerme?"

"Sí… tu nunca me molestaste por mi nombre"

El castaño recuerda eso. Recuerda que todos solían molestarla por su nombre poniéndole apodos como "Micabaña" "Miedificio" "Mimansion". Hasta que un día él, el único niño que no la molestaba junto con Armin, se acerco a uno de los niños y le dio un golpe; otros niños querían golpearlo, pero ella reacciono y lo ayudo a pelear contra los niños.

"Al final de día acabamos en la oficina del director" No pudo evitar sonreír

"Sí" Ella sonríe también.

"Deberías… deberías sonreír más, te ves muy bien cuando sonríes" La azabache se sonroja al oír esto. Iba a cubrirse con su bufanda, pero él interrumpe su acción con un beso.

 _Asombroso, Eren. Ahora te va a odiar para siempre. Pensaba el joven_

Mikasa al principio se queda paralizada, pero a unos pocos segundos, ella corresponde el beso, sorprendiéndolo.

 _Es mi primer beso. ¿Lo estaré haciendo bien?_

Se separaron por un poco de aire.

"Eren…" La volvió a besar

La mano del castaño se posó sobre su cadera, creyó que fue un poco apresurado, pero a ella no le pareció incomodar. El beso no era el mejor, era muy… estúpido, pero para ellos no podía haber nada mejor. Ahora, la mano de Eren se mudó a su muslo mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se empezaron a acercar más y más…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eren estaba teniendo problemas para desabrochar su sujetador, y en uno de sus intentos fallidos se raspó un poco"¡Ay!"

"¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Por fin logró su objetivo. "No te preocupes, ya está" Él se inclina sobre ella y pone las manos en sus bragas, pero algo lo detiene.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya vuelvo" Se baja de su cama rápidamente y va hacia la habitación de sus padres. Busca como loco en el cajón de su papá, pero no encuentra lo que quiere. ¿Y ahora? Algo se le ocurrió. Así que va hacia su siguiente opción; cuando está en el cuarto de su hermano va directo al cajón de este. _¡Bingo! Espero que me sirva._

Mikasa lo espera sentada en su cama, sin saber a donde fue, pero, cuando Eren llega con un paquete plateado, sabe lo que fue a buscar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Lista?" Eren le pregunta antes de entrar en ella.

Ella asiente con nerviosismo, pero el castaño la tranquiliza con un suave beso. Suspira de dolor cuando él ya está ahí, es lo más doloroso que ella ha sentido y no puede evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas. Eren le susurra que lo mire a los ojos y ella le hace caso. De alguna manera sus ojos verde esmeralda la calmaron, siempre se siente mejor al mirarlos. Él acaricia su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas en el proceso.

Un rato después, el dolor de entre medio de sus piernas desapareció por completo, ahora se sentía bien, muy bien. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido y esto fue una buena señal para el ojiverde, que empezó a moverse mas rápido, apoyando su mano en la cabecera de la cama. Mikasa empezó a arañar su espalda dejando evidentes marcas en esta. Luego envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

"Eren…" Gemía para luego jadear. Unos empujes más después, y la azabache sintió como su cuerpo llegaba a lo mejor que jamás había sentido en su vida. A Eren le pasó lo mismo unos segundos mas tarde, gruñendo su nombre en su oído.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hermanito…ya llegué" Zeke Jaeger deja caer sus laves sobre una pequeña vasija. Al escuchar que no responde, hace una búsqueda rápida en toda la sala y cocina. _Tal vez está en su habitación_. El rubio sube las escaleras dirigiéndose a la alcoba de Eren. Cuando esta en la puerta, pone su mano sobre la perilla y, por fin, la abre. "Herma…"

Ese día, Zeke tuvo un triste recordatorio: Antes de entrar a una habitación se debe tocar a ese obvio pedazo de madera… que se llama puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A: Gracias por leer mi historia :3**

 **Lamento si hay errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales.**


End file.
